Monthly Cycle
by CutePichu65
Summary: Remember Mewberty? The Mewman equivalent to puberty. Now think of the dreaded period, what is the Mewman equivalent to that? This summary is garbage.


Monthly Cycle

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING RELATED TO SVTFOE AND ITS CHARACTERS OR THIS PHRASE

I think there are a number of these (haven't actually checked). But anyway…

Star has already gone through her first Mewberty. She thought that was all there was to it, but there's more.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Star felt very weird. Not crazy exciting weird, but plain nerve-wrecking weird. Like, there were some things happening that she couldn't alter with her awesome magic. Those things were giving all levels of pains in many areas of her body… actually her stomach and legs mostly.

They stung like bees during the day and felt like butterflies flying furiously, flapping their tiny wings to a fast-paced beat. She had already snapped at Marco so many times, she banned him from coming near her for a whole week.

During this week, unfortunately, her mother and high female royals and important people who understood this… horrendous feeling… were away on something that they couldn't take her on because she's apparently too young! Of course, that's the reason for everything! She could show them that she's definitely not too young, but that would only be when they give her one _damn_ chance to… She would have angrily ranted in her mind for as long as she could when something clicked in her mind.

Eclipsa was still in her chambers! She was saved… she could talk to someone who understood. She felt so happy, she could explode. Star calmed down quickly, but not completely. She was shocked at how quickly she changed from angry to happy. She didn't think much about it, though, Eclipsa was waiting for her.

00000000000

Star looked into the bucket she was holding. She could see her reflection tinted with some purple-olive stuff. Why couldn't Mewman vomit look like human vomit? Marco thought the same thing when he walked her there. He was now in his room, taking a day off from all the weirdness.

"That's actually very normal," Eclipsa stated with her hands folded on her laps. "Hasn't your mother taught you about the monthly cycle?" she asked further, standing up to retrieve a book.

Star pouted and stared pointedly at her hair, "Well, if she did, I wouldn't exactly be here," she grumbled with an annoyed tone. She put the bucket down after looking into it again, and then folded her arms as Eclipsa returned.

"Not even to visit lonely me?" Eclipsa added as a joke. She passed her the book. "You should really boost your knowledge on Mewman entobiology," she commented. She sat next to Star, "Page honohonosando." She said, slipping into the traditional Mewman language. "Unless you also need to brush up in your traditionally language?"

Star grunted, which was very unusual, and did as she was told. "It's in old Mewman text? This book is OLD!" she yelled as she lifted it up. She finally found page 667. "Should I read aloud? So I can show you that I am, in fact, linguistically competent," she said with her a grin widening across her huge cheeks.

"No thanks," Eclipsa laughed, "I've heard enough of that book to last me 1000 more years."

Star read over the text multiple times, digesting the information slowly. She inhaled and exhaled as she handed the book back to Eclipsa. "So…"

"So…" replied Eclipsa.

"THIS IS PURE WEIRDNESS!" she screamed at the top of her lungs and then slapped her hands over her mouth. "It's started," she whispered in horror and fear as she made her way to the door.

Eclipsa chuckled, remembering her start of her monthly cycle. But unlike humans, Butterflies got their monthly cycles completely finished when they dip down and control their Butterfly monster form. This meant that a Butterfly could finish her cycle at the age of 15 if she could control her Butterfly form. Some Queens never got to that so they still had theirs till they died. She wondered how Star's would turn out.

00000000000

Marco had received Star's angry bursts and threats for the past few days and she did ban him from nearing her, it didn't stop him from being her squire. And also, she was his source of fun, and best friend. Whatever she was going through, they could get through together. He had to be one of her only choices as the castle was almost completely empty and Tom wouldn't be coming anytime soon.

He knocked on Star's room door and waited patiently for an answer. "Coming," came out as quietly as a whisper could be and he stood there. "COME IN!" an ear-piercing scream commanded from inside the room and he speedily barged into the room.

"Sorry," he rolled his eyes playfully, "no need to dicta-" he cut short to look at the mess on the walls.

"I know it looks bad, Marco," Star started to explain. She was kneeling on her bed with two purple arms wrapped around herself; the peach pair under those was holding a bucket and the final golden-yellow pair stayed limply at her sides. Her usually bright blue eyes looked desperate and her pupils were almost completely gone.

Marco was terrified. She looked like an incomplete fusion of her Mewberty, normal self and some other thing. He hoped it wasn't some weird Mewman sickness.

"I'm just glad Ludo isn't here, I'm in no condition to fight," she said weakly and flopped unto her bed. "I'm sorry I was so mean earlier. I just have no control over my emotions right now. Everything feels so exaggerated… and it's a scary weird. I don't know what to do now. I need my mummy…" she explained as she turned her head away. "Your day off is still on though so you can go to Earth or whatever. Say hi to your parents for me if you do go."

"I'm not leaving you, Star," Marco sighed as he moved closer to her. "I just want to know how you, uh, made… all… this…" he said, picking up the sticky slime-like stuff plastering her room's walls and floor.

"You. Don't. Want. To. Know," she whispered so firmly that Marco wiped it off his arm, fearing for all the bacteria he could have infected himself with, leaving him to potentially get a Mewman illness. They were worse than a lot of common Earth ones. Suddenly, Star clutched her stomach and started wailing in pain as tears gushed down her face.

Marco panicked as her wails reduced in volume. He used tissues to dab at her pink, glowing cheek marks. Her eyes lazily swept over him as she gave him an appreciative smile, "Thanks but…" he moved closer and almost sat on the bed, "NO! DON'T!"

The warning was a bit late. His bottom rested on the stained, wet sheets. "This feels like… mucus," He commented as his eyebrow went up. "Mucus?! EW! EW! EW!" he shouted as he rocketed off the bed to a corner in the room.

Star shook her head at his antics and giggled a bit. It was something too funny to not laugh at. "Yeah, I don't know what it is, actually. It's been coming out of me and it's weird."

"So, all this purple stuff on the walls and floor are all similar to mucus?!" he exclaimed, his eyes narrowing. He focused at the task at hand and thought about what she had just said. It dawned on him, "It's like a-a-a period!"

"Period…? I don't think so!" Star denied. As far as she was concerned, periods seemed worse. All those uncomfortable pads and the changing of them. The pain in your stomach and that area being constant if you're unlucky, which was majority of the females. No no, she didn't think so.

She knew all of this because she was there for that one sex education lesson in Echo Creek. It mortified her to no end. Mewman mating was something better to think about whenever she felt a bit perverted (which was only twice!).

"Yes, it is!" Marco argued, acting like he experienced them monthly. Maybe he did. He used to seem like he was PMS-ing whenever they went on adventures. "Jackie explained them to me before!"

"And why would that be something you two would discuss?!" Star asked. Of many topics the former couple could have talked about, why periods?

"ANYWAY… you might need some medicine," Marco supplied, wagging his index finger. "Doctor Marco PHD in Psychology AND Medicine!" Star rolled her eyes as she sat up, she hadn't heard from the PHD side of him in a long time. "You need a pad!"

"They're uncomfortable," Star whined as she stood up. "Please look away…" she asked sweetly. Marco turned without question but with confusion written on his face. She groaned and pushed out. Her antennae hearts and cheek hearts produced a big amount of purple mucus. Marco turned back to her and gasped dramatically.

"Besides _that_ ," he said, gesturing to the newly made pile of mucus littered with gold hearts, "Your bed sheets and clothes are, um, stained. It's not sanitary, healthy or hygienic to leave them like that."

"I know, Marco," Star spat, sitting back down on her bed. "I'll just wait until this blows over and then I'll change them."

"No, don't do that, Star."

"Maybe I can use magic to stop this!"

"Don't do that, Star."

"It makes sense!"

"It's not good for you! DON'T!"

"You can't make me, Marco!"

"WATCH ME CHANGE THOSE SHEETS! YOU NEED TO BATHE OR CLEAN YOURSELF!"

"GO HAVE YOUR DAY OFF!"

00000000000

Eclipsa straight up laughed in Star's face when she told her what happened. She hadn't had a laugh like that in _years_. Her first was no where exciting like that. It was only completely painful. Their friendship was an unbeatable force.

She smiled as Star grumbled and threw up into her bucket. She mumbled her thanks and left Eclipsa alone once again.

00000000000

Star still felt very weird. Even after the long bath she had. The nerve wrecking weirdness was still present and she still couldn't grab hold of her extreme emotions. Those were a lot of 'stills.' But at least she knew that Marco would be by her side through thick and thin.

It was good to know this, her pain subsided a bit, finally and she could sleep. A little knock made her get up. Think of the devil, it was Marco Diaz, in the flesh. "So… how are you feeling?"

"It's almost 2:00am Marco, why are you here?" Star replied, rubbing her eyes tiredly. She was lucky that those words came in a whisper. She imagined if it wasn't. "I'm feeling better," she answered softly. Marco smiled at her answer.

"Just came to remind you to wear your night pad," he helpfully explained his reason for disturbing her in the very early hours of the morning. He didn't really think the grumpy face with half lidded eyes and a firm frown was a good reward for his efforts.

Neither was that loud slam or that "GOOD NIGHT MARCO!" which was shouted and still echoed throughout the halls. But, he would endure being taken for granted because he knew she was just growing up and going through a weird phase. He would help out any way he could because he loved her. He loved her like a best friend, like a sister and she meant so much to him.

He had no doubt that she'd do the same too.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

So it just started as something related to an experience. It got cringy and turned into some half thought attempt at humour. At the end, it stayed cringy and kind of contemplative, not my best stuff but it was written as a joke and shouldn't have turned out so long.

Just so you guys know, I support majority of the SVTFOE ships and don't hate any. (I'm just not necessarily a fan of some that I won't name.) I just find Starco the easiest to write.

CutePichu65


End file.
